Spoons
by tophetangel
Summary: GSR Drabble. Grissom finds an odd box when Sara moves back into the townhouse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Ok since I am 7 months preggo I am officially sticking to drabble for a while. This came to me as a challenge from one of my very awesome readers. (If you have a challenge or simply an idea for a drabble or oneshot, try me. I will write almost anything.)**

**So thank you to _The Queen of Sin_ for this lovely challenge entitled:_ Spoons._**

**I will try and add a chapter to this drabble daily until finished.**

* * *

"What the hell?"

Grissom stared at a moving box he'd just opened.

"SARA JANE?" He leaned back and called out into the house.

"YEAH?" Her voice rang through the house, from the kitchen more than likely, Grissom surmised.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU GOT RID OF ALL YOUR JUNK BEFORE YOU MOVED IN HERE?"

Sara appeared at the door and didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

Grissom had found her spoons.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Sorry for the weird broken-link-alert that went out, I dont know what that was about. So here is the _actual_ second chapter. I like to start my drabs with at least two chapters.**

**Again...feel free to challenge me, I have a list going and Im very excited to write them!!**

* * *

"I... I... those..." Sara clambered for something logical to say.

Hard as she tried, there was no _logical _reason for any sane person to have a box of _spoons._

Grissom saw her frustration and stood from the box.

"Those are my spoons." Sara said flatly.

"I gathered." Grissom nodded. "There must be a thousand of them."

Grissom and Sara peered into the box filled with spoons of every shape and size, metal and plastic alike.

"Sara." Grissom crossed the room and stopped just short of her standing in the doorway. "Why do you have a box full of spoons?"

She knew she couldn't lie. She'd have to tell him the truth about her box.

Her box of spoons.


	3. Chapter 3

"I... I..." Sara stammered as she stared into the box.

"Sara." Grissom sighed.

"Those are _our_ spoons." She whispered.

"I don't follow." He peered into the box. "Wait." He said, grabbing a ladle. "This is mine."

"I know." Sara shook her head.

There was a long pause; Grissom leaned in, in anticipation.

"So, what? You're a closet kleptomaniac?" He asked, confused.

"No."

"So what then?"

"This is embarrassing." She sighed.

"Sara Jane..." Grissom was starting lose his patience; he couldn't understand what the fuss was all about.

"Those are my love spoons." She said flatly.

Grisson tried everything he could to keep himself from bursting into laughter, but failed miserably.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara just shook her head as Grissom tried to compose himself.

"I'm...sorry..." He sputtered. "Your...WHAT?"

"Love Spoons." Sara sighed and shuffled her feet.

"What...are...love spoons?" He asked, still struggling to get it together.

"It started when I came to Las Vegas." She sighed heavily. "You took me out to New York, New York, to ride the Manhattan Express."

"And we got ice cream." Grissom nodded. "Talked about Holly's case." He added softly.

"Yeah." Sara stared at the floor. "You asked me to throw your cup away so you could ride the coaster again, and I kind of..." Her face suddenly reddened.

"Saved my spoon?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah." Sara whispered and lifted her gaze to the wall.

"So then you started stealing my spoons?" He grinned, waving the ladle at her.

"Each spoon means something." Sara sighed and snatched the ladle out of his hands.

She flipped the ladle upside down and showed the bottom to Grissom.

"12-25-06" He read the date, written in sharpie, out loud.

"We made cider on our first Christmas together." She smiled and sat down if front of the box and started searching through the spoons.

* * *

**A/N - So what are we thinking about this drabble? I thought it would be fun to do something light hearted... Reviews let me know what you're thinking...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Sorry for the delay! Here we go, two more chapters to go after this one! Then I begin my re-work and repost of the Grissom wedding as requested by Chelle!**

* * *

"5-29-07" Grissom read the spoon Sara had handed him.

You brought me fruit salad from my favorite Vegan place when I was in the hospital." Sara nodded. "The cafeteria didn't have vegan food, so you brought me my meals every day."

"What's this one?" Grissom picked up a rather dirty, red, plastic spoon. "1-20-08"

"Oh." Sara sighed. "I was eating ice cream on a boardwalk in San Francisco. I was thinking about you a lot that day. I figured it could still go in the spoon box, even though you weren't there."

Grissom was beginning to feel guilty about making fun of her and her 'love spoons.' As weird as it was, and it was _very_ weird, knowing that Sara had secretly been keeping mementos of their time together, or apart for that matter, made him feel incredibly special.

The sound of Sara giggling to herself brought his gaze back up to hers. She quickly handed him a small silver spoon.

"8-16-05" He read out loud.

Sara gave him a look and he glanced back to the spoon.

"8-16-05" He said again.

When it hit him his face reddened a little and he too let out a small laugh.

"The first time we..."

"Yeah." Sara laughed. "You made me tea the next morning."

Grissom grinned and reached into the box for another piece of their history.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara smiled as she told the little story that accompanied every spoon Grissom pulled from the box. He would call out the date written on the bottom of the spoon, Sara would recall they tiny piece of history it represented.

"11/20/05"

"The day we got Hank." They said in unison.

"2/14/06"

"Our Valentines day dinner at the Wynn." Sara smiled.

"You smuggled a spoon out of the Wynn?" Grissom laughed.

"It was our first official Valentines day." Sara shrugged.

"7/02/05"

"We wrapped that double murder at the Four Queens." Sara nodded.

"What's so special about that?" He asked, flipping the spoon back into the box before getting up to let out the dog, who had appeared in the doorway after hearing his name.

"It was the first time you told me you loved me." Sara whispered.

Grissom softly kissed her forehead and smiled to himself as he walked to the back door with Hank in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara picked up the last few spoons Grissom had left out and closed the box.

She smiled. After the initial laughing fit, Grissom had become enthralled with her box of spoon; smiling at each memory every spoon represented.

After tucking the box away in the den closet she walked to the kitchen and filled her tea kettle. While she waited for the water to heat up she watched Grissom and Hank just outside the window.

Grissom would chase after Hank and laugh when the dog would dart in the other direction.

The whistle of the pot brought her back from her daze and she poured herself a cup of tea.

She grabbed a tennis ball to bring out to her boys, but stopped at the door.

She grinned as she grabbed a sharpie and wrote the day's date on the spoon.

"The day he found my box of spoons." She whispered to herself before pocketing the spoon and heading outside.

* * *

_FIN_

* * *

**A/N - I hope you liked this little drabble! I am going to re-work and repost the Grissom wedding as requested by my good pal Chelle. (Who is a fab writer, be sure to check out her stories! You can find her in my favorite author list in my profile.)**

**If you have any requests for a story, or have a challenge for me, please feel free to PM me... I need something to keep me busy until my son is born!**


End file.
